Bunny
by odvie
Summary: Rukia reçoit un cadeau d'anniversaire qui n'est pas prêt de plaire à son grand frère Byakuya. Je remercie Sharo-Chan pour m'avoir aidé à poster cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bunny

Résumé :

Rukia reçoit un cadeau d'anniversaire qui n'est pas prêt de plaire à son grand frère Byakuya. Résumé pourri.

Chapitre 1 :

Le 14 Janvier : l'anniversaire de Rukia.

Bien sûr il ne l'avait pas encore souhaité. Il attendrait le soir au dîner, comme d'habitude : histoire de préserver l'image du capitaine glaçon qu'il entretenait sans faille. Il se replongea donc dans ses dossiers.

« Bon anniversaire Rukia !! » Lança Renji en lui offrant une boite de chocolats.

« Oh merci Renji. Je suis vraiment gatée. » Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues pour appuyer ses dires.

Plus tard, elle reçut de la part d'Ukitake un grand lapin en chocolat. Kiyone et Sentarou lui chantèrent à tue-tête « Joyeux anniversaire » toute la journée. Enfin, Ichigo vînt la voir avec un carton dans les bras.

« Ohé. Rukia. Bon anniversaire. Voilà pour toi. » Les joues légèrement rouges, il lui tendit le carton. « Ouvre-le tout de suite. »

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Et elle découvrit :

« Oh !! Il est trop mignon !! Merci Ichigo !! Merci !!

-Je suis heureux de voir qu'il te fait plaisir. Je dois retourner dans le monde réel.

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Non. J'ai une ville à protéger. A plus. »

Il s'en alla, laissant Rukia avec son cadeau qui l'émerveillait de plus en plus.

Le soir, Byakuya vit sa sœur rentrer avec ce qui semblait être une peluche toute blanche dans les bras. Il constata qu'elle parlait à cette peluche, était-elle folle ? La peluche bougeait. Qu'est ce qu'elle ramène encore ?

« Ni-sama. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Regardez ce que m'a offert Ichigo. Il est mignon n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune noble baissa les yeux et elle lui montra un petit lapin nain bélier albinos. Il contempla la boule de poils quelques instants et se promit d'écharper Ichigo la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

« Je l'ai appelé Bunny. C'est Matsumoto qui me l'a proposé. Sinon c'était Chappy. »

« Elle aurait pu l'appeler Civet, ce serait mieux. » Pensa le grand frère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

« Où est Rukia ? »

Byakuya la cherchait depuis une heure. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il passa dans la grande bibliothèque familiale. Personne. Le balcon ? Non plus. Il décida de s'assoir sous un cerisier pour l'attendre, si elle n'était pas encore rentrée de sa division.

Il mit un pied dans la cour et aperçut le petit lapin blanc qui broutait tranquillement à côté de sa sœur. Elle lisait un de ses mangas qu'elle ramenait du monde réel. De sa fière allure, il traversa le jardin et s'installa sous un arbre. Bunny l'avait-il vu ? En tout cas, l'animal se mit à gambader dans sa direction et s'arrêta à 2 mètres de lui, comme pour l'observer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Se demanda le noble en fronçant les sourcils. Une caresse ? »

Le lapin s'approcha encore, jusqu'à toucher le kimono du bout du nez.

« Si tu me mords, je te transforme en chaussons. »

Rukia se retenait de pouffer de rire devant un Byakuya dérangé par un simple petit animal qui ne demandait que de l'affection.

Il détestait cette bestiole. Peut-être parce que c'était Ichigo qui l'avait offert et qu'il ne supportait pas l'adolescent. Ou alors c'était ses yeux rouges qui lui rappelaient ceux d'Ichimaru. Ou tout simplement était-il jaloux de l'affection sans bornes que témoignait sa petite sœur à son égard. Des tas de raisons s'ajoutèrent aux précédentes, surtout le fait que les lapins étaient des rongeurs et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à grignoter les pieds des meubles en bois. Il soupira mentalement et ferma les yeux, le temps d'une petite sieste.

Le soir, il dinait avec sa sœur dans un silence quasi religieux. Silence qu'il appréciait, surtout après une longue journée avec son exubérant lieutenant. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement indiscipliné et hyperactif, sans doute à cause du beau temps et de la chaleur qui régnait depuis quelques jours. Au moins, dans son manoir, il pouvait gouter le calme et la tranquillité que lui offrait l'immense jardin. Affichant un sourire presque impossible à discerner, il finit son repas avec une envie sincère de se coucher.

15 jours plus tard, Rukia dut partir pour une mission de routine de 3 semaines. Elle laissa un mot à son frère qui le lût avec étonnement : depuis quand laissait-elle un mot lorsqu'elle partait en mission ?

_Nii-sama,_

_Je pars en mission pour 3 semaines.Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Bunny pendant mon absence._

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois._

_Rukia._

Il relut le papier plusieurs fois pour bien assimiler cette information. Ces 3 semaines allaient être longues, il en était certain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Non ! Viens ici toi ! »

Byakuya courait après Bunny depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans le grand terrain du manoir. Et plus il le poursuivait, plus l'animal refusait de se laisser approcher. Finalement, il utilisa le shunpo pour le saisir, chose qui se fit aisément, car un lapin ne connait pas le shunpo. Tout en le tenant par la peau du dos il le souleva pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Sais-tu à quoi je pense en ce moment ? A un bon « lapin chasseur » pour le dîner. Dommage que j'en ai pas informé la cuisinière. Mais Rukia risquerait de ne pas apprécier. Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. D'accord Sac-à-Puces ? »

Un œil rouge interrogateur lui répondit. Soupirant physiquement cette fois-ci, il rentra au manoir avec la boule de poils blanche dans sa main qu'il daigna lâcher une fois toutes les portes fermées.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et fut surpris de sentir un poids contre ses jambes. Il baissa la tête pour distinguer :

« Descends du lit, Sac-à-Puces !! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !! Allez, bouge ! »

Aucune réaction. La journée commençait bien.

« Il écoute encore moins bien que mon lieutenant. Il faudra que je dise à Rukia de revoir son éducation. Et descends de mon lit, toi !! »

Le petit lapin le regarda d'un air étonné et sauta du lit pour l'attendre à côté de la porte.

« Sale bête ! Et… Oh non ! Je suis en retard !! »

Il se leva précipitamment et se dépêcha de se préparer, suivi par Bunny qui semblait le surveiller.

« Ohé ! Capitaine !! Voici les papiers que vous m'aviez demandé.

… »

Il remplissait ses dossiers avec une rapidité surprenante. Renji en était toujours impressionné. Il quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'il était entré pour le laisser travailler. De nouveau seul avec sa paperasse, le capitaine profitait de cette tranquillité avant la prochaine irruption de son lieutenant dans son bureau pour un entrainement prévu ou une nouvelle pile de dossiers à remplir.

« Oh ! S'écria une voix féminine. Qu'il est mignon ! Il appartient à qui ?

Je sais pas, répondit une autre voix, mais il est adorable !

Il doit être à quelqu'un d'ici. Il est si beau !

Peut-être au Capitaine Kuchiki. Sinon, il ne resterait pas près de la porte du bureau. Viens petit lapin !

Oh ! Il obéit en plus ! Il est trop mignon !! Tu crois qu'on peut le caresser ?

Quel est ce raffut alors que je suis en train de travailler ? »

Byakuya exaspéré venait d'ouvrir la porte et vit 2 shinigamies agenouillées en train de câliner le lapin de sa sœur.

« Capitaine ? Oh désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Oui. Continua l'autre. Une telle chose se reproduira plus. »

Il leur lança un regard glacial qui les fit frissonner.

« Capitaine ?

…

Il est à vous ?

…

On retourne travailler. Bonne journée Capitaine »

Elles partirent sans demander leur reste. D'une main rapide, le noble attrapa Bunny et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Aurais-tu décidé de me faire honte ? Tu vas rester enfermé dans mon bureau toute la journée si çà t'amuse. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il referma la porte de son bureau et reprit son travail sous le regard perçant de l'animal.

Note :  Merci pour vos rewieus et n'hésitez pas à en poster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le capitaine Kuchiki se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainement. Des shinigamis le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et il savait pourquoi : le petit Bunny trottinait derrière lui comme un petit chien. Tenté par l'envie de sortir Sebonsakura et d'en finir avec cette bestiole, il dut se faire violence pour se faire une raison et décida de passer ses nerfs sur un Renji innocent qui ne comprenait pas une telle mauvaise humeur. Une fois son vice-capitaine entre les mains de la 4ème division, il retourna à sa paperasse, toujours suivi.

Dans son bureau, le silence était roi. Et pour cause, son vice-capitaine en avait pour plusieurs jours à se remettre du combat. Seul le bruit des feuilles se faisait entendre. Bunny dormait dans un coin de la pièce, entre une étagère remplie de dossiers et un canapé. Cette après-midi s'annonçait plaisante au capitaine : pas trop de papiers à remplir, son subordonné absent et toute sa division à l'extérieur. Il ne restait qu'une chose à changer pour que ce soit parfait : le lapin. Dans un premier temps, il voulut le virer hors de son bureau à coups de pieds (le méchant !). Le souvenir des 2 shinigamies de ce matin lui revint en mémoire et il retourna s'assoir pour travailler.

En fin d'après-midi, il se rendit aux cuisines de son manoir. La cuisinière comprit qu'il voulait choisir son dîner :

« Vous désirez Byakuya-sama ?

-Un « ragout de lapin » suffira.

-D'accord. »

Il lança un regard sadique au petit animal occupé à brouter dans la cour. Ce soir, il allait certainement se régaler. Satisfait, il alla prendre un bain.

Le soir, il savourait son dîner. La cuisinière était heureuse de voir que cela lui plaisait. Avec tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné, çà ne pouvait qu'être bon. Il avait presque finit son repas quand il vit une tâche blanche gambader dans la cour. Le ragout lui sembla soudainement moins bon.

« Flûte. Pensa-t-il. Mes domestiques n'ont pas compris que c'était le sac à puces que je voulais voir passer à la casserole. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Rentrer Bunny. Chose facile pour Rukia car il venait la voir dès qu'elle mettait un pied dans la cour, mais pas pour Byakuya. Ce fut une véritable course-poursuite dans tout le jardin.

« Sale bête ! Jura le noble essoufflé. Si je mets la main sur toi, ce ne sera pas des chaussons mais des mitaines fourrées pour moi l'hiver. »

Le lapin l'avait-il compris ? Les anciens de la famille Kuchiki virent avec amusement ou, pour certain, indignation leur chef de clan poursuivre une boule de poils aux yeux rouges toute la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

« Capitaine Kuchiki ? »

Rikichi venait d'ouvrir timidement la porte du bureau.

« Capitaine ?

-…

-On m'a demandé de vous donner çà. »

Il posa un dossier sur le bureau et partit immédiatement. Toute la division savait qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur et faisait son possible pour éviter les foudres de Senbonsakura.

De son côté, Byakuya réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser du lapin de Rukia. Il avait tout essayé. Le semer dans le Seireitei mais il était revenu au manoir. L'oublier dans la caserne de la 11ème division, Yachiru avait interdit à quiquonque de l'approcher parce qu'il était mignon. Le donner comme sujet d'expériences au capitaine Kurotsuchi, mais celui-ci avait refusé disant qu'il avait déjà étudié les lapins et qu'il n'avait pas que çà à faire. Faire en sorte que ses subordonnés l'écharpent par erreur pendant l'entrainement, ces derniers faisaient trop attention à ne pas le frôler, croyant qu'il appartenait à leur capitaine. Le faire passer à la casserole, ses domestiques ne comprenaient jamais qu'ils devaient cuisiner Bunny et prenaient des animaux sur le marché. Le faire tomber du haut de la colline du Sokyokû. Bizarrement, Ukitake l'accompagnait toujours quand il y allait. Las, il posa son stylo et lança un regard en coin au petit animal occupé à se nettoyer.

Il lança un autre regard vers l'horloge : 18h.

« Il est temps de rentrer. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi de près par le « Sac-à-Puces ». En chemin, il croisa le capitaine Unohana qui lui fit des reproches à propos de son vice-capitaine encore aux soins intensifs suite à un entrainement. Ce dernier avait simplement remarqué que Bunny était mignon et intelligent et une pluie de pétales de cerisier meurtriers s'était abattue sur lui. Pour la seconde fois en 2 semaines, il était encore en convalescence. Après cette petite discussion, il put enfin rentrer au manoir.

« Où est mon kenseikan ? »

Il le cherchait depuis sa sortie du bain. Il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre mais il n'y était plus. Se demandant où il avait pu le poser, il croisa un domestique qui lui indiqua que son lapin blanc semblait manger quelque chose de bizarre. Surpris, il alla voir :

« Mon kenseikan ! Sale bête. Viens ici immédiatement ! »

Bunny se sauva, le kenseikan toujours entre les dents. Byakuya se remit à courir après dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Jusqu'à une impasse :

« Allez. Viens me voir et rends-moi mon kenseikan. Et dire que mes subordonnés le trouvent intelligent. – il saisit l'objet- Lâche ! Ou tu finis dans la marmite. C'est comme tu veux. »

L'animal libéra l'objet et réclama quelque chose que le noble ne comprit pas : une gratouille sur la tête.

« Ttss ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Sac-à-Puces ambulant. »

Sa parure pour cheveux pleine de saletés, il dut la nettoyer.

« Mais où a-t-il trainé pour me ramener çà dans un tel état ? Dans le jardin sans doute. Et en-dessous le grand buffet où c'est toujours poussiéreux. »

Après avoir la terre, l'herbe, la poussière ainsi que les toiles d'araignées étalées dessus, il put enfin le remettre.

« Où est ma mitaine gauche ? Sac-à-Puces !! Viens ici ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Un dossier sous le bras, son écharpe voletant au rythme de ses pas, le capitaine Kuchiki se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de la 12ème division. Derrière lui, le petit lapin blanc le suivait sans se laisser distancer. Ignorant les saluts des autres shinigamis, il entra dans le bâtiment. A sa surprise, l'animal n'entra pas et l'attendit dehors. Se disant que cette bestiole était stupide, il se mit à la recherche du capitaine Kurotsuchi.

En chemin, il croisa des petits nouveaux qui devaient certainement manipuler des produits dangereux pour la 1ère fois vu leurs mains tremblantes et leurs mines déconfites. Il manqua de percuter un laborantin poussant un chariot rempli de bocaux contenant des choses non identifiables dans du formol. Ensuite il se trouva nez à nez avec un hollow enchainé à un mur. Enfin, il trouva le capitaine recherché et le rejoignit avec l'intention de finir au plus vite cette entrevue pour quitter ce « musée des horreurs » selon sa pensée.

Il y eu un bruit de verre cassé accompagné d'un petit cri de surprise. Rien de bien inquiétant jusque là. Mais l'explosion qui s'ensuivit suffit à tout balayer sur son passage, faisant écrouler une grande partie du bâtiment.

« Nii-sama ? »

Lorsque Byakuya reprit conscience, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Assise à côté de son lit, Rukia veillait avec Bunny sur ses genoux. Debout appuyé contre le mur, se tenait Ichigo occupé à charrier Renji qui était tout sauf de bonne humeur.

« Byakuya. Cà va ? » Demanda le shinigami remplaçant en retenant le poing de son confrère aux cheveux rouges.

Le noble ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas obligé après tout.

« Rukia. Quand es-tu rentrée de mission ?

-Hier soir. On m'a appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'explosion. Selon le capitaine Unohana, vous pourrez sortir dans 2 ou 3 jours. Et c'est grâce à Bunny que l'on vous a retrouvé. »

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux :

« Comment… ?

-Hanatarou l'a trouvé en train de tirer sur votre écharpe qui dépassait des décombres. Je crois qu'il vous aime bien. »

Se demandant comment un lapin pouvait apprécier quelqu'un qui voulait s'en débarrasser, il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui caressait sa boule de poils ambulante aux yeux rouges. Timidement, il tendit la main vers cette dernière, toucha du bout des doigts sa fourrure douce et chaude. Bunny tendit sa tête et le shinigami alité le caressa.

« Finalement, pensa t-il, les 3 semaines n'étaient pas aussi longues que çà. Et c'est vrai qu'il est intelligent ce Sac-à-Puces. N'empêche que s'il touche encore une fois à mes affaires, il passe à la casserole et j'y veillerais personnellement »


End file.
